No Matter What
by JamesLuver
Summary: Fifty drabbles focusing on Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks' tumultuous relationship, from moments of extreme bliss to ones of exquisite agony, proving love can't be destroyed no matter what. Canon compliant, OotP through DH.
1. Mistake

**A/N:** So even though school absolutely sucks at the moment and is consuming every free minute I have, the release of the official _Deathly Hallows, Part I_ trailer and a new promo picture of Remus and Tonks has basically ignited my fire for posting these here drabbles. Shall we get to it?

**Disclaimer:** I own copies of the books, the first three movies on VHS, the first six on DVD, posters and various other memorabilia, but I am no JKR.

* * *

_No Matter What_

_1. Mistakes_

Usually he makes the mistake of destroying relationships because he's not told the woman that he's a werewolf, and she runs away screaming.

Not this time.

No, this time he's made the mistake of destroying the relationship because he doesn't want to be the one to physically harm her. But as he lies frozen on the ground, staring up at the sky, he can't help reflecting on her parting words: _I don't care_, and he realises the mental pain he's causing her is far worse than a werewolf's bite.

He misses her so much…

But some mistakes can't be undone.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I am insanely excited about this movie; it just looks so good. It's a pity that **(spoiler alert, don't read further if you don't want to know!)** they've apparently messed up the R/T goodness _again_, but I'm hoping the rest of it will be good enough to make up for that.

I'm hoping to update these once a week on a Saturday, when I might actually have time. No promises, though. Oh, and apologies in advance if it takes me for ever to reply to messages. Like I said, school is crap for helping me have a life.


	2. Heartfelt

_2. Heartfelt_

Tonks resists the urge to grin like an idiot when she finds the note propped against the cracked jug on the table.

_Gone out_, it reads in Remus' meticulous handwriting, _I'll see you later. _And then, almost shyly: _I love you._

Tonks' heart swells. Three simple words that make her pink tresses glow all the more brightly. She can't believe that a quiet, caring man like Remus loves a clumsy loudmouth such as herself, but he does.

It's been two weeks since the first utterance of those heartfelt words, but Tonks doesn't think they'll ever stop making her heart soar.

* * *

**A/N:** I've had some problems getting this one right, and I've finally given up with it.

Not long to _Deathly Hallows_ now! Booked my ticket for the 20th, since stupid work has gotten in the way of the 19th...very excited! :D


	3. Fading Away

_3. Fading Away_

"I've been given a mission," he says, lingering in the doorframe.

Tonks frowns sympathetically, reaching for him. "For how long?"

Remus keeps his distance. "I don't know."

She falters for a moment, brightens. "We'll make time for each other."

Still he shies from her touch. "It's with werewolves."

The words linger like a barrier between them.

"I think we should stop seeing each other," he says.

Her jaw drops. _"What!"_

"I'm too dangerous."

"How can you say that? I bloody _love_ you!"

"It's best if this stops," he repeats. "I'm sorry."

Her pink locks begin to fade away to brown.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter feels...disjointed to me. Nothing I do seems to get it just right. :/ Please review and let me know what you think! :)

(On a random note, I pre-ordered _Harry Potter Film Wizardry_ from Amazon, and it was due to be dispatched yesterday. This morning I receive an email saying it's been delayed until 17th December! So now I am a little hacked off, especially since Amazon have always been reliable for me. Oh well. I'll have to wait 'til then to read it. :()


	4. Spirit

_4. Spirit_

Summoning all of her determination, she selects a memory and concentrates hard.

The Patronus shoots out of her wand, brighter than ever.

She knows it will be harder to conjure in the presence of Dementors, but she's surprised she can still do it at all.

Then she freezes.

Something is different.

Her _Patronus_ is different.

It's a wolf.

It bounds around the room, sniffing the air inquisitively, checking for danger. When it is satisfied, it returns to her side. Yawning, it settles close; warm, reassuring.

Her heart is pounding hard from the shock.

Remus is still with her in spirit.

* * *

**A/N:** I saw _Deathly Hallows, Part I_ yesterday, and my God, I _adored _it. It's my favourite so far, much better than the recent ones have been. The exectution of the Remus/Tonks stuff wasn't perfect at all, but I did enjoy the prolonged hug after Tonks returned to The Burrow. :D Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix was fantastic, and I adored both of the Malfoy Manor scenes the most (since the first had Snape, I needn't say more). The acting of the main three was actually rather decent, too. I won't say any more for fear of spoiling it for people who haven't read the movie spoilers, but I recommend you go see it _now_...and take tissues. I cried five or six times throughout.


	5. Choose

_5. Choose_

She tumbles into Remus' arms and mutters, "I've been sacked."

She doesn't relate the whole story. He's probably figured it out anyway.

Sacked for being a member of the Order. Sacked for marrying a werewolf.

They sink onto the bed together; this time it's Dora holding Remus.

"This is my fault." His voice is muffled.

Abruptly she pulls away. "Don't start that again."

"It's true; if you hadn't married me-"

"For Merlin's sake!" she's shouting, but she doesn't care. "I made my choice two years ago! I chose the Order." Her voice softens. "And I chose _you_. I chose _us_."

* * *

**A/N:** Happy holidays, everyone! :D


	6. Immortal

_6. Immortal_

"Would you ever like to be immortal, Remus?"

He glances up at her innocent eyes. She's tapping her foot against the floor in what he's noted to be her nervous gesture, but she's grinning.

She genuinely wants to know his answer.

"No," he says simply, putting down the _Daily Prophet_. "I wouldn't cope watching everyone I care about die, knowing I could never join them."

"I know what you mean," she nods, suddenly solemn. "But would it make any difference if someone you loved was immortal too?"

He gazes at her. "It would make all the difference in the world."

* * *

**A/N:** I forgot to upload this yesterday, like an idiot. Oh well. A bit of sweetness for the (late) New Year. :)


	7. Open Your Eyes

_7. Open Your Eyes_

"Remus, please!" Dora giggles, tugging at the blindfold which covers her eyes. Remus grins as he guides her into the small room, running a hand down the large swell of her stomach.

"You can look now."

With a flick of his wand he removes the blindfold, rests his head on her shoulder as she takes in the sight.

The small nursery is ready for their baby.

Quidditch players zoom around the white walls. Stuffed kneazles sit in the cot. The lamp twinkles iridescently.

"Do you like it?" he asks nervously.

A lump rising in her throat, Dora murmurs, "it's perfect."

* * *

**A/N:** I thought that I'd have an update for this before now, especially since all I needed to do was edit this chapter, but life has been tough since Christmas so I'm using that as an excuse. Although updates won't be that frequent for the next couple of months due to exams, I'm hoping to update quicker than I did this time. :)


	8. Electrify

_8. Electrify_

The first kiss is electrifying.

Noses bumping as face angle, warm breath heating skin, fingers tracing jaws are all part of the magic of that first encounter. Bodies tentatively melting closer as the kiss deepens; hands embolden their journeys, seeking out hips and shoulders. Tongues slide gently against each other, whimpers escaping from throats as they learn of this wondrous pleasure. Eyes pressed tightly shut, focusing entirely on the magic of the moment, imagining all that cannot be seen.

Finally, as they breathlessly part, the other's name is whispered like velvet. Grips on waists tighten.

Then the exhilarated laughter comes.

* * *

**A/N:** I was writing this while I was waiting up for the Deathly Hallows trailer. Is it not the most epic thing in the world? And I was happy to see a split second clip of Tonks holding her hand out to Lupin. :3


	9. Starlight

_9. Starlight_

During the month of November it becomes their ritual to take a walk in the starlight. They chatter amiably, slipping between gentle teasing and shameless flirting. They stop at various points on their journey; he takes her in his arms, whispers in her ear, kisses her softly. Their fingers twine together as they stroll along at a steady pace, laughing; Tonks is able to forget about Voldemort and the war whenever she is with him. He makes her feel safe and content.

* * *

A year on, and it is those relaxing walks under the starlit sky that haunt her the most.

* * *

**A/N:** Since I've got a two week break from exams, I figured I might as well update this. Comments are welcome.


	10. Sacrifice

_10. Sacrifice_

He knows there is a chance he won't come back tonight. The final fight is upon them and he cannot back away now. He pledged his allegiance years ago. Now is the time to honour it.

He thinks of his wife and son, safe from harm's way at Andromeda's. For that he is grateful. He can't bear to lose them.

Tonight blood will be shed, of that he has no doubt. Everything rests on the shoulders of one young man.

Tonight he may have to sacrifice, but if it makes the future better for Teddy, then he has no fear.

* * *

**A/N:** Not much to say other than the final trailer for Deathly Hallows is the most epic thing I've ever seen. Now I really can't wait until 15th July! :D


	11. Honour

_11. Honour_

Guilt wells within him as Dora slumps down onto the bed after another exhausting work shift, heaving a sigh of relief. Remus sits down beside her. She flashes him a grin, then switches her position so she can pillow her head on his lap.

He knows what she goes through each day; he hates himself for it. Insults like _"Do you like it in the doggy position, bitch? Is that why you married him?"_ reverberate in his mind, one of the many spat at her. They don't seem to bother his wife, but they bother _him_.

He's destroyed her honour.

* * *

**A/N:** I've seen _Harry Potter_ twice now (and possibly for a third time Tuesday and a fourth time sometime after that), and I have to say, I love it. The best one of the lot, in my humble opinion. Of course there were things about it that I really did not like Bella's stupid death and the execution of the Remus/Tonks storyline once again - but Alan Rickman's performance of Snape made up for everything in my eyes. What a legend.


	12. Bite

_12. Bite_

"You're weak, Lupin," he sneers, baring his yellow teeth. "Werewolves shouldn't feel compassion for humans. And they most certainly shouldn't feel _love_ for humans."

"I don't," Remus chokes.

Greyback smirks menacingly. "Good. Just clearing that up. Because I've seen you staring at _this_ a lot."

It's a newspaper cutting with a picture of Dora. Remus swallows.

"I feel nothing for her," he says hoarsely.

The smile turns carnivorous. "Prove it."

"P–Prove it?"

Greyback's filthy fingernails caress the photograph. "Bite her."

Icy panic floods Remus' stomach. He blanches. Bite Dora? Curse her, too?

"Bite her," Greyback repeats. "Or I will."

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if anything like this would ever happen, but it's a scenario that I like to imagine whilst Remus is away with the werewolves.


	13. Commit

_13. Commit_

They're lying together in the dark. Kisses whisper against skin, hands clutching each other possessively.

These last two weeks have been the best of Remus' life. Since Dumbledore's funeral, he's strengthened the bonds of his relationship with Dora, started afresh.

He knows he never wants to be parted from her again.

"Marry me." The request is breathless, spontaneous; he buries his nose in her neck. "Dora, marry me."

"Okay," is her breathless reply; she kisses him feverishly.

It proves the extent of her love for him: she knows their path is difficult, yet she's still prepared to commit to him.

* * *

**A/N:** A fluffier one this time. :)


	14. Fake

_14. Fake_

"You think you're the only one who feels inadequate?" she hurls at him, hands balled into fists. "You think you're the only one with insecurities?"

Remus steps towards her, guilt shining in his eyes. "Dora –"

"Because you do a damn good impression of it," she says harshly, hugging her stomach. "You may be a werewolf…but I'm a shape-shifting freak." Her mouth twists distastefully. "I'm everyone and no one all at once. People like me for _what_ I am, not _who_. I'm a fake, an outcast, nothing…"

She has fears he knows nothing of; he'll do anything to dispel them.

* * *

**A/N:** I envision this taking place when Remus returns to Dora and their unborn child.

**Anonymous Reviewer** - Thanks for the review. Glad you like them. :)


	15. Tender

_15. Tender_

Tonks slowly comes round. She's unused to the heavy tangle of limbs weighing her down, and for a moment she wonders where she is.

Then it hits her.

_ She made love with Remus._

She has to look at him now.

He's still sleeping, his face completely relaxed. The sunlight filters in through the hastily drawn curtains, highlighting his brown hair. He looks years younger.

She grins to herself and snuggles closer to him. He stirs as she brushes against him. Propping herself up on her elbow, she waits until he rouses.

The tenderness in his eyes is beautiful.

No regrets.

* * *

**A/N:** Fluff again, in celebration of exam results.

**Lov** - Haha, I'm glad you like them! Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Anonymous Reviewer** - Yep, Remus and Tonks are perfect for each other. :3 Don't worry, I've got plenty more of these drabbles to write and post, so there's more to come in the future! Thanks for the review! :D


	16. Trouble

_16. Trouble_

When Dora announces her pregnancy, she sees nothing but a happy future. She doesn't stop to think about the pressure of raising a child in a world torn apart by war, nor does she think about how the baby will be shunted because of what its father is. She is exultant; even if the child is unexpected, she says brightly, they'll cope. They always have done.

But Remus sees the pressure of raising a child in a world torn apart by war. Remus sees how the child will be sneered at because of its parentage.

All Remus sees is trouble.

* * *

**A/N:** Moar Angst. Befitting my mood actually. :P


	17. Final

_17. Final_

She accompanies him to the gate, pulls him into a fierce embrace. He hugs her back tightly, breathing in her familiar scent.

"Go kick Death Eater arse," her voice is muffled against his neck; she eases back to stare into his eyes. "Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise," he echoes, well aware of the emptiness of his words.

No one can promise that.

"I love you," she voices, then kisses him hard. He responds before reluctantly disentangling himself. "I should go."

She watches him walk away, imprinting his figure to her memory for what could be the final time.

* * *

**A/N:** And on that note…Merry Christmas, everyone! Spread the cheer by reviewing, please! :)


	18. Waiting

_18. Waiting_

With Remus, it's always been the waiting game.

In 1995 she had to wait until he worked up the courage to kiss her. She had to wait until he felt comfortable sharing himself with her. She had to wait until he was ready before they told anyone.

In 1996 she had to wait an entire year for him to drop his noble prat act. She had to wait until he proposed, had to wait for marriage.

Now, in 1997, all she can do is wait for him to come home to her and his unborn child.

She prays he will.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't like this one. I really don't like this one. But none of the others I wrote for it seemed to fit.

I'm a little starved of reviews for this right now, so I'd be grateful if you could spare me a thought. :)


	19. Awareness

_19. Awareness_

The hexes sizzle through the air, echoing smashes when they miss. Remus shakes his sweaty fringe out of his eyes and continues to dual, even though he can feel his stamina diminishing with every wave of his wand.

He can't do this.

The world around him fades away, only he and Dolohov remain, firing spells so fast they're merely blurs.

And then her back touches his.

She doesn't turn, continues to dual Bellatrix with all her might, eyes burning. He's aware of every determined move she makes, and hope surges within him.

He _can_ do it.

For her. For Teddy.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. They really helped to brighten my day. :)


	20. Turn Away

_20. Turn Away_

"I've got to find Harry," he tells her when she's got her parents comfortable. They had both been physically shaken by the ordeal that they had been through, and Dora doesn't want to leave them.

He simply has to get away, from her, from the child.

She knows nothing of his inner turmoil, only nods understandingly, kisses him fleetingly. "Stay safe."

He pulls away as though burned. "I will. You too."

"Don't worry," she smiles, waving her wand. "Trained Auror and all that."

Guilt stabs at his heart as he steps outside.

He's turning away from his wife and child.

* * *

**A/N:** We're getting towards the halfway point now. :D


	21. Searching

_21. Searching_

For a long time now Remus has been starved of that spark of attraction between two people. Since Hogwarts, he's been reluctant to get too close to another woman, fearing the day he'd have to tell her about his problem.

That is, until he meets _her_.

Nymphadora Tonks is not the type he usually goes for; she swears too much, she is clumsy and has outrageous hair. Yet she's endearing, exceedingly bright and…

And she doesn't care about his affliction.

It seems as if Remus has found what he's been searching for all along.

But he can never have her.

* * *

**A/N:** Remus is so silly, isn't he?


	22. Hands of Fate

_22. Hands of Fate_

Fate is determined to tear them apart again.

Dora ducks, a jet of red light streaking over her head, shattering the window behind her. Her opponent sneers; she knows she looks weak, not yet recovered from childbirth, now coping with the erratic sleeping patterns of a baby.

Remus is duelling at the other end of the Great Hall; she needs to get to him.

He's thrown backwards by a flash of blue light. So this is what it is to fight to the bitter end. He scrambles to his feet again, but he's exhausted.

Fate is finally showing its hand.

* * *

**A/N:** I really wish that we knew more about the battles that Remus and Dora had to face at the Battle of Hogwarts.


	23. Irresistible

_23. Irresistible_

He isn't particularly handsome, with his lined face, prematurely grey hair and patched clothes, but Tonks has to admit there is something rather irresistible about the man sitting across from her. His eyes twinkle mischievously, belying his age, a half-smile forming on his features.

She finds her attentiveness slipping, watching this intriguing man a much more worthy pastime.

He catches her staring at him; he raises a questioning eyebrow. He's smirking now, and she blushes.

So much for inconspicuous.

The meeting comes to an end without incidence, and the Order slowly disperses.

She resolves to get to know him better.

* * *

**A/N:** Meh, it doesn't really have much to do with the prompt...oh well. xP

**Anon** - Glad you liked it. Sorry if you found it a bit depressing, though! Thanks for reviewing.


	24. Easy

_24. Easy_

They're locked in a battle of wits and brainpower, both on the verge of victory, both prone to the humiliation of defeat. It's all come down to this.

She makes her move, tongue poking between her teeth, frowning in concentration.

Remus breathes slowly. By moving her castle, she's left her king open to be checkmated. He's about to end the game and enjoy his conquest when the image of a gloating Tonks springs to mind.

He moves his pawn.

With a whoop of delight, she moves her bishop. "Checkmate! Too easy, Remus!"

He sits back and enjoys his own triumph.

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't resist this.


	25. Breathing

_25. Breathing_

At night he likes to lie awake listening to her breathing. He's come to notice the differences: if she's breathing rhythmically, she's having pleasant, peaceful dreams; if she's quiet, he knows she's still awake, thinking; if it's light and fast he knows she's in the grip of passion. Those times he takes her in his arms and placates her until she's satisfied. When it's heavy and panicked the nightmares are back, although recently it seems as though their baby growing inside of her is warding them off, thankfully.

Tonight her breathing is heavy and laboured as she clutches her stomach.

* * *

**A/N:** And Teddy enters the world...:3


	26. Stumble

_26. Stumble_

"Oh, _bugger_ it!"

Remus follows the profanities into the hall, where Tonks is sprawled. Pointing his wand at the screaming portrait to draw the curtains, he helps Tonks to her feet.

"Might've bloody known," she mutters, rubbing her elbow. "That _bloody_ troll's foot trips me up every time…you must think I'm so clumsy…"

Remus' fingers take over the elbow rubbing. "It's rather endearing."

"Endearing?"

"Hmm."

Tonks' grin turns wicked. "So you won't mind me stumbling into your arms every now and then?"

He smirks in reply, saying nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," she winks, looking thoroughly pleased.

* * *

**A/N:** More fluff. It's rather addictive. :P


	27. Fighting

_27. Fighting_

"I have to go, Mum," she fumbles with the fastenings on her cloak, pushing red curls out of her determined eyes. "I can't sit here doing nothing. I have to fight."

"Remus told you to stay here."

"I never listen to Remus," Nymphadora dismisses. "I can't stand not knowing."

Andromeda follows her to the hall. "But Teddy needs you."

"If we lose this war," Nymphadora replies quietly, "he'll need more than me to protect him."

She bends to kiss his fuzzy crown, hugs her mother, disappears into the night.

Andromeda is terrified that this is one fight Nymphadora can't win.

* * *

**A/N:** So this one isn't exactly Remus/Tonks, but he's mentioned! :P


	28. Closing In

_28. Closing In_

All the happiness is gone from the world.

_Remus leaving her. Telling her it won't work out. Ignoring her despite her pleas._

_ Arguing fiercely with him. Hearing the mantra too old…too poor…too dangerous._

_ Remus stepping away from her when she tries to touch him. The exhaustion etched permanently onto his face; the mission taking its toll._

_ And he still refuses her._

She shakes her head, focuses on a powerful memory; her wolf Patronus, her protector, bursts from her wand, chasing away the Dementors.

The warm air returns and the Patronus dissolves, but Tonks' personal Dementors remain, closing in, suffocating her.

* * *

**A/N:** To say this was done on no sleep, I'm quite pleased with the way that it turned out. Opinions?


	29. Involved

_29. Involved_

"So, dear, do you have a boyfriend?" Molly asks as she bustles around the kitchen in Grimmauld Place.

"Nope," Tonks says brightly, knocking a pan to the floor as she attempts to charm the kettle. "I'm not involved with anyone at the moment."

"Not interested in settling down yet, then?"

"Merlin, no!" she shakes her head fervently. "I'm much too busy in the Auror office to think about that."

"That's a shame, dear," Molly says, retrieving the pan.

"Not really," Tonks grins. "Once the right bloke comes along…"

She thinks of Remus then. She wouldn't mind being involved with him.

* * *

**A/N:** I love interactions between Molly and Tonks, for some reason. :3


	30. Destiny

_30. Destiny_

"You can't keep this up for ever," she tells him angrily, stepping up to the Apparition point.

"Can't I?" he replies quietly, hollowed eyes trained straight ahead. Behind them The Burrow twinkles merrily, in contrast to their dark mood.

"No," she says decisively. "I still love you, and that's not about to change. I mean it every time I say I don't care."

His mouth twists distastefully. "I'm afraid that it would never work."

He leaves her then, but not before she shouts, "it worked before and it'll work again! I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you!"

* * *

**A/N:** So not exactly tied tightly to the prompt...but we all know that they were destined for each other. ;)


	31. Sweet

_31. Sweet_

He's beginning to admit that perhaps his feelings for her run deeper than they should. Every time she stumbles in, her endearing lack of grace bringing fond grins to the older members' faces, his heart reluctantly speeds up; his breath catches in his throat when she smiles dazzlingly at him.

She is the breath of fresh air, bringing life and a carefree air to the Order, lightening the dark moods that the meetings often find them in.

She is a breath of fresh air to _him_, and he watches her with a longing he's forgotten.

Because he cannot have her.

* * *

**A/N:** Review? :)


	32. Calling

_32. Calling_

"You're _not_ calling me Nympadora! It's _Tonks_!"

"I think we need something more personal now," Remus frowns, idly trailing his fingers down her side.

"I'm not making Nymphadora an exception for anyone," Tonks shudders. "Mum only gets away with it because I can't hex _her_!"

"What does your dad call you?"

"Dora," she scowls. "Though that's hardly better."

"What if I call you that, too?"

"Call me _Tonks_!"

If you'd prefer Nymphadora…"

"Dora it is," she huffs.

Remus smiles. "Remus and Dora. I like it."

If he keeps saying it in that rasping tone, she just might like it too.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, he had to get to "Dora" somehow...


	33. Nightmare

_33. Nightmare_

His legs feel like lead. His mouth is dry, bile rising in his throat. This is it. His mission for Dumbledore begins now. He closes his eyes, steadies his breathing. He will be coming face-to-face with the man _(bloodthirsty, unforgiving, not human)_ who changed his life irreparably all those years ago.

His ties to the outside world have been severed; he's a feral now. He fears endangering the lives of humans, but he's determined to take all the precautions he can.

He remembers Dora once more, then pushes her out of his mind.

She can't follow him into his nightmares.

* * *

**A/N:** Not so sure about this one myself. What do you guys think?


	34. Flat

_34. Flat_

At the third Order meeting, he stares pointedly through her, refusing to catch her eye. She knows he doesn't want another discussion about their relationship.

What she doesn't know is that he can't bear to see her flat, unremarkable hair. That hurts him more than anything else ever could.

He can feel her eyes following every move he makes as he reports back his disappointing findings. The fierce look in her expression is enough to let him know that she's going to corner him again.

So after the meeting, he disappears before she has the chance.

They can't be together.

* * *

**A/N:** Something doesn't feel quite right about this one. Hmm...

On a random note, is anyone else having problems with e-mail notifications from this site? :/ Or is it just my e-mail being absolutely useless?


	35. Superstar

_35. Superstar_

"Myron Wagtail is my favourite," she says, grinning. "But I've finally given up on my fantasy that he'll see me in the crowd, fall for me instantly, drag me onstage and elope with me."

"Hmm." The expression on Remus' face claims that he doesn't know who the heck Myron Wagtail is. Tonks blushes, realising she's been waffling on for half an hour.

"Anyway," she finishes lamely, "I prefer ordinary blokes now."

"That's a relief."

He smiles; she's unable to work out the tone behind his words.

Deciding it's too uncertain, she decides not to voice her thoughts: _I prefer you_.

* * *

**A/N:**...The only thing that was going through my head when I was writing this one was the line from that crappy Jamelia song: _I don't know what it is that makes me feel like this, I don't know who you are, but you must be some kind of superstar_. xD


	36. Spider Web

_36. Spider Web_

They are stuck in a place neither want to be, a life that is plagued by death, uncertainty and war.

They're inside the house now, Dora knelt down by her parents' side, eyes horrified as they whimper and cower from her touch.

Andromeda's haughty face is burned and maimed, blood running from her temple. Some of her limbs are bent at painful angles. Ted is no better off.

Carefully Dora soothes them, Remus stepping out to secure the rest of the house.

They're trapped in a very dangerous web. Now Bellatrix, the creeping spider, is closing in on her prey.

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts?


	37. Haunted

_37. Haunted_

He awakens drenched in sweat, sheets twisted around his body like a coffin. His mouth is open in a silent, horrified scream, terror plaguing his eyes.

He's seen it again tonight. The horror of watching an innocent child being murdered, held down by ferals on Greyback's orders. He thinks he can still smell the metallic stench of blood clinging to his flesh.

It's been more than a year since he lived with the ferals and witnessed this horrific act, but it still haunts him.

Dora's hands find his face; he leans in to her touch, refusing to share this burden.

* * *

**A/N:** Apologies for not updating Friday; I had work and it completely slipped my mind. I'll be updating tomorrow to get back on track.


	38. Rich

_38. Rich_

He has no money. No job. No prospects. His clothes are tatty, patched so many times he fears he won't be able to mend them again.

His hair is greying and getting longer because he can't afford to get it cut. His face is more lined than ever, with the extra strain of the Werewolf Legislations. He has nothing to offer her but the life of the condemned.

She wants him anyway.

She doesn't care about his prospects or his clothes.

She says his grey hair is sexy.

Her smile makes him feel years younger.

He's never felt so rich.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh, yeah, this is the update I promised yesterday. Heh.


	39. Everybody

_39. Everybody_

At first he wonders what everyone will make of their relationship. Will they disapprove of an unemployed, tired werewolf bringing down a vibrant, young Auror? Will they try to warn him off, protect her?

They don't, of course.

Each member of the Order (though not Severus, naturally) claps him on the back, shakes his hand and exclaims, "it's about bloody time!"

She grins along, laughing at the teasing remarks.

Dumbledore takes him aside when he can, his eyes twinkling. "Nymphadora is perfect for you."

"You think so?" Remus asks wryly.

"Everybody does, Remus."

And that's all the assurance he needs.

* * *

**A/N:** Let's face it, we all know that Remus would need this kind of reassurance.


	40. Meant No Harm

_40. Meant No Harm_

"I'm sorry, Nymphadora."

Wincing at her full name, she remains silent.

Dumbledore steeples his fingertips, surveying her sorrowfully over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "I firmly believed that Remus would have been able to handle it…"

She refrains from snorting derisively, so poignant is the regret in his eyes.

"Obviously I was wrong," he continues, sighing. "If I had known, I would have reconsidered my options."

"Yeah, well," she says, standing. She doesn't want to hear his excuses.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I truly meant no harm."

It doesn't change anything.

She leaves, fighting back tears.

* * *

**A/N:** Because Tonks has got to blame Dumbledore a little for Remus' stupidity during _Half Blood Prince_.


	41. Apple

_41. Apple_

"Is it true werewolves are allergic to apples?" Tonks asks interestedly as she contemplates the one in her palm.

Remus grins over the rim of his mug. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

She shrugs. "Werewolves are supposed to be allergic to silver, aren't they? And my friend down in Regulation said she'd heard you couldn't eat apples either, so I thought I'd ask the expert."

"Well, some werewolves are allergic to silver," Remus amends. "Luckily, I'm not one of them. But no, we're most certainly not allergic to apples."

"Good," she says brightly, offering him the one in her hand.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I read somewhere that JKR stated that in her universe, werewolves weren't allergic to silver. But I wasn't entirely certain, so I added the "some are" thing. Heh.


	42. Darling

_42. Darling_

Remus' smirk is too smug; Dora would love to hex it off.

"You didn't tell me that your mother calls you _Nymphadora darling_."

"That's because it's even worse than bloody Nymphadora." She spits the name contemptuously, and he laughs.

"So I can't call you that?"

"Not if you treasure all parts of your anatomy–"

"–Which I do. Not to mention that it wouldn't be any fun for you, either."

She rolls her eyes. "Always about sex."

"Guilty as charged."

"Just promise to never call me _Nymphadora darling_."

"I promise…" he says, then smirks. "…Nymphadora _dearest_."

Insufferable, smug git.

* * *

**A/N:** I adore them all teasing and stuff. :')


	43. Name

_43. Name_

"Sirius?"

Remus shakes his head. "I've a feeling Harry will want that name. And I don't fancy another handful like Sirius was."

"Fair enough," Dora goes back to frowning in concentration. "Bet he inherits our mischievous traits anyway."

"Probably. Albus?"

This time Dora shakes her head. "No." She doesn't admit she's not fully forgiven Dumbledore for sending Remus away.

Silence.

"Actually," Dora voices, staring down at the beautiful baby in her arms. "I was thinking maybe…Teddy."

"Teddy?"

"Yeah…after my dad." Dora's voice is both sad and wistful.

Remus dips his head to kiss her, squeezing her fingers reassuringly. "It's perfect."

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts?


	44. By My Side

_44. By My Side_

After months of sleeping alone in her bed, worrying about her husband's whereabouts and their baby's health, she finally settles back into their old routine. His head still rests against her shoulder as he holds her against his front, his hands resting tentatively on her abdomen.

After months of being unable to morph, of undisguised hurt and pain he's back again, contrite and seeking forgiveness.

It's as though nothing has changed.

They've only exchanged a few words. She doesn't know the hows and the whys yet – they'll discuss those tomorrow.

Tonight, she's content to have him back by her side.

* * *

**A/N:** Not sure if this one is entirely plausible, but it fit the prompt so well that I just had to write it.


	45. Mountains

_45. Mountains_

As she patrols the perimeter of Hogsmeade, Tonks finds her gaze drawn to the mountain range on the southern side. Sirius lived up there, she knows. Spent a year feasting on dead rats.

A bit like Remus now.

She wonders how he's coping with the other werewolves, imagines his frame becoming even thinner, his face gaunter

She's still furious that Dumbledore has sent him away, undone all her hard work of making him forget his insecurities.

There's nothing she can do to help now.

So she contents herself with staring at the mountains, all the while praying for his safety.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, it's strange to think that the finishing line is finally in sight...


	46. Music

_46. Music_

Remus watches as Tonks dances along to the radio, singing enthusiastically, completely at ease with his scrutinising.

"That's truly awful, Nymphadora," he says.

"_Don't_ call me Nymphadora. And this is what you call music."

Remus raises an eyebrow. "No, _I_ call it an excruciating din."

She tosses her head, increases the volume. "Your musical tastes are sadly outdated."

"A point I cannot dispute."

"The Weird Sisters are the most amazing band in recent musical history," she continues over the terrible lyrics. "And at any rate, it beats Celestina Warbeck."

Remus smirks. "Don't ever let Molly Weasley hear you say that."

* * *

**A/N:** Some pre-relationship cuteness for your enjoyment. ;)


	47. Meeting

_47. Meeting_

"My darling baby!"

Andromeda's cry is strangled; the woman drops all haughty demeanours as she rushes to her daughter's motionless side. Remus releases Tonks' hand and stands back, letting mother and father near to their daughter.

"What happened?" Ted's voice is hoarse.

This isn't how he envisaged meeting her parents for the first time.

Remus rubs his forehead, gathers himself. "Bellatrix hit her…"

Betrayal from family is hard to deal with, and it will take a while for the information to sink in.

Remus turns to leave.

"Who are you?"

The question takes him by surprise.

He pauses. "A friend."

* * *

**A/N:** There's something about this one that I just don't like. I'd be grateful to hear your thoughts.


	48. Warmth

_48. Warmth_

"This is a familiar sight," Remus smirks. "You only had a cold a month ago."

"Shuddup," Tonks snips nasally, clutching the blankets to her. "'S'not funny."

"I know," Remus smiles, placing a steaming bowl in front of her. "Here, inhale the fumes and the symptoms should cease in a couple of hours."

Tonks sneezes her thanks, sniffing tentatively at the potion.

"This one is _your_ fault," she pouts. "You sent me out for those silly chocolates and now it's so flippin' cold…"  
"To bed we go, then," Remus winks. "Everyone knows sharing body heat's the best way to warm up."

* * *

**A/N:** It's been snowing here today, so this one fits quite well, haha.


	49. Cold

**A/N:** Precedes _48. Warmth_.

* * *

_49. Cold_

"I'd like to know how you got into that sorry state," Remus grins, letting a shivering Tonks into Grimmauld Place.

"Didn't see the ice, did I?" she grumbles, shaking sopping blue hair, "so I reacquainted myself with the snow."

He's unable to contain a snort of laughter; she raises an appraising eyebrow. "Don't laugh, you git."

"Sorry," he amends, still smirking. "Did you get what you needed?"

She holds up the squashed box.

"Ah."  
She removes her coat, teeth chattering. He takes it from her to hang up. Their fingers brush. She's sure he's blushing.

Suddenly, she's forgotten the cold.

* * *

**A/N:** Only one more to go!


	50. Professional

_50. Professional_

"We have a completely professional relationship."

"One hundred per cent."  
Sirius smirks. "If you say so. Or is that what they call the kinky teacher-student role play nowadays? Twelve years in Azkaban has made my memory fuzzy."

Remus' lips twitch, Tonks snorts.

"So you're going to admit it, then?"

The infuriating duo merely exchange dignified glances.

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"He's a werewolf."

"She's a shape-shifter."

"He's poor."

"She's clumsy."

"He's boring."

"She's insane."

"He's too old."

"She's too young."

"It's all completely professional."

"Professionals, my arse," Sirius mutters, getting up in search of Firewhiskey. Remus and Tonks begin to laugh.

* * *

**A/N:** So, these have finally reached an end, and I'm a little thankful about that in one sense. xD Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted/favourited this over the course of the time that it's been in progress, and in particular I would like to thank **AngelofDarkness1605**, **inuhpfancat**, **pokemypoke**, **Quirky Del**, **roflshvuakomail**, **SoftlySpokenHeart** and **ThisLoveHasNoCeiling** for taking the time to review regularly throughout the course of these. :)

And a Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it! :)


End file.
